Abbey's TUFF
by pokemondigi
Summary: Rough story about when Abbey came to Petropolis the main villains want to get her, can Dudley and Kitty be able to save her or will they take more than to handle by her? Read to find out.


At T.U.F.F. HQ. In Chief's office.

Chief says "Agent Katswell and Agent Puppy come to my office NOW!"

Kitty and Dudley walk in the door and bust in.

Dudley asks "What's going on, Chief? Why did you call us?"

Chief says "We are going to have a new member on our team from Petagain and her name is Abbey Jones."

Kitty asks "Do you know what she looks like, Chief? Was she from an agency before she came here?"

Chief replies "Yes, she was from an agency. Her, Chief called and wants us to protect her, she is an important agent. She also doesn't want to be an agent there anymore."

Dudley ask "You mean she is an important agent, who wants her anyway, Chief, and why didn't she want to be an agent there anymore?"

Chief replies "Well all of the villains in Petropolis. Her, Chief never told me why so we will find out later, if Abbey Jones even talks about it. You will meet her at the train station. She will have some friends and some cousins with her, there names are Izzy, Ellie, Anna, Ginger, Buckbeak, Gie Gantore, and her sister name is Lila." Takes out the pictures and said. "Here are the pictures they sent me."

Gave Dudley and Kitty the pictures.

Kitty Says "Wow, Chief, she is a dog just like Dudley."

Dudley says "She looks amazing, I mean HOT, I mean WOW."

Keswick walks in and says "Yeah, but she is going with you two and you will have to tr-tr-tr-train her."

Kitty unhappily asks "Aw, do we have to?" Then said. "We don't even know what she's like as a T.U.F.F. agent."

Chief says "You have to and will. Now go to the train station now!"

Went to the train. Where Abbey, her friends, and family are at.

Abbey excitedly says "I can't believe we're going to Petropolis and become a secret T.U.F.F. agent."

Izzy sad asks "Are you really going to be a secret agent again when we are trying to restart our bakery?" Then said. "Hopefully you have enough money for the bakery." Then asked. "And how are you going to be the boss at the bakery and a T.U.F.F. agent at the same time?"

Abbey replies "Oh I will still be the boss and a T.U.F.F. agent. I will come to the bakery at night. And bake some goodies."

Izzy sadly sighs and says "I hope so."

Over the intercom they hear "We are now arriving at Petropolis enjoy your stay."

Abbey hears and says "Well this is our stop." They all got off the train with their suitcase. "We should try and find Agent Puppy and Katswell. They are supposed to meet us here."

Lila walks up to Abbey and says "Hey Abbey, we will be going to get the bakery ready."

Abbey a little sad, takes out the money bag, and says "Oh, here is some money for you to rebuild the bakery then."

Gave Izzy the money bag.

Izzy says "Thanks Abbey."

Abbey says and wave "See you guys later."

Izzy says and wave back "Yep bye, Abbey."

Izzy, Ellie, Gie Gantore, Buckbeak, Ginger, Anna, and Lila left as they are rolling their suitcase. Dudley and Kitty have arrived at the train station.

Dudley seeing a lot of people coming out and says "Boy there, are a lot of people getting off the train." Then said. "I hope we can find her."

Kitty says "Me too." Looking at the picture and then said. "Good thing we have the picture so we know what she looks like."

Back inside the train station.

Abbey looking for the agents and asking herself "Where are they?" Then said. "They should be her by now." She sigh, then said. "I will just have to keep looking for them."

Kitty walks into the train station with Dudley, she spots Abbey and says "I think I see her, Dudley." Walking over to Abbey and asking her. "Are you Abbey Jones?"

Abbey replies "Yes." Then asks. "Are you T.U.F.F. agents?"

Kitty replies "Yes."

Abbey notice about Dudley looking at her and asks "Um. What's wrong with him?"

Dudley love hearts coming from his head and says "You're pretty." Realize what he said. "I mean Hot. I mean wow."

Kitty annoyed and says to Abbey "Ignore him. Come on let's get to the T.U.F.F. Mobile."

Abbey says "Ok." Exactly says. "I can't believe I'm going to work at T.U.F.F. And see your friends, Chief and Keswick."

Dudley surprise and says "What?!" Then asked. "You already know their names?!"

Abbey says "I do my homework."

Dudley happy, surprise and says "You do homework! Wow. Hot and smart."

Abbey making sure she heard right, surprise, and asks "What?"

Dudley embarrass and replies "Nothing."

They made it to the T.U.F.F. mobile and got in. At D.O.O.M. headquarters. Snaptrap looking at the telescope.

Snaptrap, to Ollie and he asks "Who is that girl with Agent Puppy and Katswell?"

Ollie replies "That would be Abbey Jones, boss."

Snaptrap happy and says "Wow, maybe we can kidnap her and bring her here."

Larry is next to Ollie and Francisco and says "Uh, Snaptrap I also heard that she is an important agent and I did read it on the computer so you know it's true."

Francisco agreed "Yeah, I read about that, too."

Snaptrap surprise and asks "What?! Why wasn't I told by you guys?" Then realize what he said. "I mean, I knew that, that's why I said we are kidnapping her."

At Chameleon's house looking at the telescope.

Chameleon happily says "Oh goodie a new agent with Agent Puppy and Katswell, and her named is Abbey Jones. I am going to kidnap her." Thinking and ask himself. "What should I turn myself into?" Then got an idea. "I know, maybe a car." Leaving his place and laughing. "It's clever."

At Birdbrain's mountain house. Birdbrain looking at the telescope.

Birdbrain to Zippy and asks "Who is that dog girl with Agent Puppy and Katswell?"

Owl is next to Bat, Duck, Ewe, Holy Cow, Fly, and Zippy and asks "Who?"

Birdbrain says to Owl "Don't mock me, Owl." Then asked. "Was I talking to you?"

Ewe says "Baa."

Birdbrain says to Ewe "Not Ewe." Angrily says. "You as in Owl."

Bat Asked "Where?"

Birdbrain walking to the branch, frustrated with his henchmen, and says "Oh, give me a break!" Hears the branch he is on making noise then said. "Uh oh."

The branch started falling with Birdbrain on it.

Zippy next to Birdbrain as he is falling and says "Look at you, boss. Your finally flying all on your own."

Birdbrain says "No I'm not." Landed on the ground, hurt, being sarcastic says. "I am fine! Thanks for asking!

Duck voice and says "Quack."

Birdbrain irritated and asks "Oh will you guys knock it off?!"

Back in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Kitty is driving to T.U.F.F. headquarters.

Dudley looking at the back of the seat and to Abbey "We are almost at T.U.F.F. HQ."

Abbey says "Ok." Feel something wet around her body and look down and looks around. "Uh." Got pulled. "Whaaaaaa."

It was Chameleon's tongue that pulled her, but nobody notice.

Chameleon tongue out, laugh, and says "I got you now."

That's when Snaptrap and his henchmen is there. Stopping Chameleon's tracks.

Snaptrap says "Stop right there, Chameleon. I saw Abbey first."

Chameleon put Abbey down on the ground and let go of her from his tongue.

Chameleon says "No I did."

Then Birdbrain and his minions is there. Birdbrain's henchmen saw Snaptrap's henchmen and Snaptrap's henchmen saw Birdbrain's henchmen. So they decided to meet each other. They walk right next to Abbey is. Birdbrain says while they did that "He means me."

Snaptrap unhappy and asked "Hey, what do you mean you saw her first?" Then said. "I did."

Abbey next to both Birdbrain's and Snaptrap's henchmen and asks them "Do they always fight like this?"

Ollie replies "It's hard to believe."

Larry says "There's a shocker."

Zippy says "Well I guess they can't get along at all."

Owl asks "Who?"

Zippy replies "Them."

Bat asks "Where?"

Zippy replies "Here."

Ewe says "Baa."

Duck says "Quack."

Abbey annoyed and says about Birdbrain's henchmen "They are annoying." Then to herself. "Anyway, I should fight the villains now." To the villains coming at them. "High ya."

The villains screamed as they are getting hurt by Abbey. Then Abbey tied them up. Went back to the T.U.F.F. mobile in the back seat. There now in T.U.F.F. garage.

Dudley says "We're here, Abbey.

Abbey says and amaze "Wow, this is awesome."

Dudley agreed "Yeah." Then said. "But wait till go inside the main room."

In the main room now.

Abbey seeing and says "This is just how I imagined it."

Chief walking up and says "Welcome to the agency Abbey Jones." Started saying. "I am...

Abbey says "The Chief. The leader of this place and the inventor that builds the gadgets here is Keswick."

Chief surprise and says "Wow she already knows my name." Then asks out loud. "How does she know my name?"

Kitty replies "She did her homework."

Keswick walks up, overheard, and says "Well that is just fa-fa-fa-fantastic. Now we need Agent Puppy and Katswell to train you here at T.U.F.F."

Abbey says "Fine with me."

Dudley says and exited "Come on Abbey, let's train you."

About to go until they got stop from the T.V. turns on.

Wolf Spitzer on tv and says "I am Wolf Spitzer and I have news here that D.O.O.M., the Chameleon, Birdbrain, and Birdbrain's minions got tied up and capture." Then asks. "But who was the one who capture them?"

Snaptrap seeing on T.V, getting pulled into a cop car, and says "It was the new secret agent...

Police interrupt Snaptrap and says "Yeah, yeah, get in there and tell it to the judge."

Wolf Spitzer says "We will find out who did it soon. I am Wolf Spitzer sign off."

The T.V. went off.

Chief hears and says "Wow Abbey your first time here and you already captured the villains on your first day."

Kitty Says "Yeah I'm surprised that they are captured." Then asked. "What happened?"

Abbey replies "Well for one thing the Chameleon did grab me then after Snaptrap and his men showed up, then Chameleon put me down. After Snaptrap and Chameleon got into an Birdbrain shows up with his henchmen.

Dudley says "Well you are ok now, Abbey Jones."

Abbey says "Yep and it wouldn't happened if they haven't started to fight about who's getting me."

Starting remember what happened and started to laugh. Kitty, Dudley, Chief, and Keswick look at Abbey and shrugged then started to laugh along with her. Inside the prison cell, where Snaptrap, Birdbrain, Chameleon, Snaptrap's henchmen, and Birdbrain's minions are in the same cell.

Snaptrap mad and says "I can't believe we are captured. Also in prison."

Chameleon mad and says "This wouldn't happen if we all get along."

Birdbrain mad and says "Oh yeah, say the lizard that said it first and my plan would of gone as planned if you two would of stayed out of my way."

Snaptrap mad asks "Your way?" Then said. "Well looks who's talking now birdbath and lame Chameleon."

Birdbrain mad and says "Don't start with me snap breath."

Chameleon mad and says "And don't call me names."

That's when they got into a fight.

Larry yelled "STOP IT!" Chameleon, Birdbrain, and Snaptrap stop fighting each other, and asked. "Can we all just get along and work together?

Zippy agreed "Yeah, we are all Villains here and seeing you guys fight it's not good while being around T.U.F.F. agents. That is how we ended up here."

Birdbrain realize and says "Their right. We can get along let's all call a truce and work together." Put out his hand and said. "Truce."

Smiling at Snaptrap and Chameleon.

Chameleon happy and says "I've been waiting so long to hear this." Put out his hand and said. "Truce."

Both Birdbrain and Chameleon is smiling at Snaptrap.

Snaptrap says "Well as we all agreed to this I guess so." Put out his hand and said. "Truce."

Putting there hands together.

Birdbrain says "Then it settled. Let's all work together as a team. Let's call our self S.C.O.O.B.L.E.F.Z.B.'S. That stand for all our names."

Snaptrap happily says "Wow that is great for us. It suit us." Then asked. "Now how are we getting out of here?"

Birdbrain says "I will take care of that. Here I go." He grunted then Snaptrap, Chameleon, Snaptrap's henchmen, and Birdbrain's henchmen look at each other and cover each other eyes, and Birdbrain finally got an egg out with a key, then said. "No those are my car keys." He tried again and a different key came, and he said. "No that is my house key." He tried once more again and a different key came, and he said. "Here it is."

Then he open the cell door. They all got out.

Snaptrap says "Time to get Abbey Jones once and for all."

The rest of the villains agreed "Right."

Back at T.U.F.F. in Keswick's lab. Where Keswick is.

Abbey walks in and says "Hey, Keswick. You're inventure right?"

Keswick replies "Yes I am." Then asked. "Why do you uh-uh-uh-ask Abbey Jones?"

Abbey replies "Oh I want you to invent me a training room here."

Keswick happily says "I can do that, no problem, a-a-a-Abbey."

Abbey says "Thanks Keswick." Then asked. "Can I tell you why I'm here, Keswick?"

Keswick replies "I wouldn't mine."

Abbey says "The reason why I'm here, Keswick. Is that I'm trying to get Dudley and Kitty together. But I'm starting to think Dudley likes me. So I'm going to try my best that Dudley and Kitty will be together."

Keswick says "I was hoping sa-sa-sa-somebody will do that for those two. They do belong together."

Abbey says "They sure do. Just keep that between me and you."

Keswick says "I will, a-a-a-Abbey." Then asked. "How was training?"

Abbey replies "It was great, Keswick."

In the main room.

Kitty Walk up to Chief and asks "So, Chief, do you know more about who Abbey Jones is?"

Chief replies "Yes I do. I got it from her Chief. She is part cats, dogs, birds, reptiles, mammals, fishes, bats, and a octopuses all mixed into one dog that is her.

Dudley realize and says "Wait a minute." Then asked. "She is every animal breeds?"

Chief replies "Yes she is."

Kitty asks "That is why Abbey Jones is such an important agent?"

Chief replies "I guess so. We will probably find out more about her later."

Outside of T.U.F.F. HQ.

Birdbrain looking at the window and says "There she is, but we we have to wait till she is going somewhere like a walk."

Snaptrap says "Ok."

Back inside T.U.F.F. HQ in the main room. They hear alarm went off. As Abbey and Keswick walk in the main room.

Chief read the intel and says "Guys I'm getting intel that Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe is robbing the First Bank of Petropolis. Get over now!"

Dudley Says "We're on it, Chief. Come on Abbey." Then a tube came down and happily says. "To the T.U.F.F. Mobile."

So they went through the tubes and back in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Abbey is in the backseat again.

Kitty asks "Hey, Dudley, why not let Abbey Jones drive?"

Dudley replies "That is a great idea."

So Abbey and Dudley switch seats.

Abbey says "Thanks guys. It's a good thing you two train me for this."

Kitty says "I hope you know what to do, like somebody I know."

Looking at Dudley mad like. Then Abbey started to drive it off.

Dudley quickly says "I only did it because I get the radio and seat ejector mixed up sometimes."

Then Kitty and Dudley started to argue.

Abbey annoyed and says "Hey no fighting when I'm driving."

Dudley and Kitty pointed at each and at the sametime says "She/he started it!"

Started to argue once more.

Abbey annoyed and says "Knock it off you two or I will turn this car around." Then realize. "No I can't we have to stop the robbery."

Dudley apologizing "Sorry, Abbey Jones." Then said. "But Kitty brings out the worst in me."

Kitty apologizing "Yeah I am sorry, too." Then said. "But this wouldn't happen if you read the manual in the first place, like Abbey did."

Once again Dudley and Kitty are about to argue again.

Abbey annoyed and says "It doesn't matter what happened. We need to focus on the villains that are robbing the First Bank of Petropolis right now." They made it to the First Bank of Petropolis as Abbey bark the T.U.F.F. mobile and said. "We are here now."

Went inside the bank.

Abbey, Kitty, and Dudley says together "Freeze Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe."

Dr. Rabies says "Hello Agent Puppy, Katswell, and..." Then realize and asks. "Who's your friend there?"

Dudley introduce "This our new partner Abbey Jones."

Kitty Yelled "DUDLEY!"

Dudley realize and says "Whoops."

Madame Catastrophe happily says "So that's her name." To Dr. Rabies. "I will handle Kitty and you handle Dudley."

Dr. Rabies asks about Abbey "What about her?"

Madame Catastrophe replies "Don't mind her she is not very tough, and she is weak we will handle her last."

Abbey angry and asks "You calling me, week?" Then mad said. "Nobody ever calls me week." Turning red and smoke came out of her ears and said. "Take this." Coming at them and said. "High ya." She started to fight them then tie them up very fast and then said. "We are done here."

Dudley surprise and says "Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh."

Kitty looking at Dudley, also surprise, and says "Uh, Dudley. Then asked him. "Are you surprise as I am? Dudley, Dudley." Sighs and to Abbey. "Wow Abbey I didn't know you were that fast at capturing bad guys. You must be part cheetah."

Abbey says "I am."

Madame Catastrophe winned "That is not fair. We did not know you were that fast."

Abbey to Madame Catastrophe "You don't need to know me at all anyway." Asked Kitty and Dudley. "You guys ready to get back at T.U.F.F.?"

Dudley Says "That was so cool! Yep I am ready to go."

Kitty to Dudley "I can't believe it either, Dudley."

Back at T.U.F.F. headquarters in the main room.

Chief happily says "Way to go Agents you caught the two villains that almost got away."

Kitty says "Well we couldn't of done it without Abbey Jones here."

Abbey says "I really don't like to have all the credit though. But if they didn't call me week this would not happen. I think I will stay here and be an agent. Also kick some butt." They all started to laugh together and then she said. "Ok guys I am going for a walk."

She went out of T.U.F.F. and outside out Petropolis.

Snaptrap seeing Abbey walking and says "Ok I think Abbey Jones is going for a walk. Let's get her."

The villains agreed "Right."

Abbey heard and says "Uh."

Then she is in the sack as she is muffling. At S.C.O.O.B.L.E.F.Z.B.'S. new hideout.

Birdbrain says "We got Abbey Jones. Now let's tell the T.U.F.F. agents."

Snaptrap raised his hand and says "Oh, let me do it."

Birdbrain says "Ok, Snaptrap."

Chameleon says "You two work together while I talk to Abbey Jones to find out more about her."

Larry says as Chameleon, Birdbrain, and Snaptrap went off "Boy they are starting to get along."

Chameleon went into the room where Abbey Jones is on a chair and tied up.

Abbey says "Hello Chameleon." Then asked. "You probably want to know more about me right?"

Chameleon replied "Yes." Then said. "Now tell me about you I won't go easy on you."

Abbey says "No I won't. But you do look familiar like when I first saw you when you grabbed me from the T.U.F.F. mobile." Then asked. Did we ever meet before?" Then said. And you look like one of my pets.

Chameleon replied "No we did not meet before. But you also look familiar. Uh."

Birdbrain walk in the room.

Birdbrain asks "Chameleon did you figure out more about here?"

Chameleon replied "Nope." Then said. "But I did figure out that she did have pets probably we look alike. We will also figure out their names."

Back at T.U.F.F. Snaptrap on the montier.

Snaptrap says "It is I Verminious Snaptrap.

Chief asks "What are you up to, Snaptrap?

Snaptrap says "Oh nothing, except we S.C.O.O.B.L.E.F.Z.B.'S. (Dudley laugh to himself about that), capture your new T.U.F.F. agent Abbey Jones."

Kitty, Dudley, Chief, and Keswick together and yelled asked "YOU DID WHAT?!

Snaptrap says "Snaptrap out!"

The monitor went off.

Chief says "Agent Puppy and Katswell go and save, Abbey Jones."

Kitty says "Right, Chief."

Keswick on the computer and says "I will locate the sa-sa-sa-signal and you two, fine her with this I p-p-put it in the T.U.F.F. mobile.

Dudley says "Thanks Keswick."

Chief says "Now move."

Back at S.C.O.O.B.L.E.F.Z.B.'S. hideout.

Birdbrain walks in and asks "Snaptrap do you want to hear, about Abbey Jones story about pets?"

Snaptrap replied "Sure thing."

They all went to the room where Abbey and Chameleon is.

Chameleon says "Ok, Abbey Jones now tell us your pets now."

Abbey says "Ok here I go" Started. "I got a pet rat named Snaptrap."

Snaptrap says "Hey that is my name."

Abbey says "Then I got a reptile but it was a chameleon I call him Chameleon and then I got a bird which was a blue bottom booby named Birdbrain.

Birdbrain and Chameleon says together "That sounds like our names."

Abbey says "Then I got a british possum name Ollie. Then an alligator named Francisco. Then I got a shrew named Larry.

Ollie, Larry, and Francisco says together "That sounds like our names."

Abbey says "Then I got have a hummingbird with Birdbrain named Zippy."

Zippy says "That is like my named."

Chameleon asks "What happened to them anyway, Abbey Jones?"

Abbey replies "I don't know. When I heard a noise and they look like you, when I was about to fight them. But I did realized they were littler then me, except for Snaptrap when I got him, so I took them to Petropolis, I took them to the adopted center and I never saw them again."

Snaptrap says "Wow I remember something but I don't know what."

The villains agreed "Us too."

Abbey used her mind to get something to cut with without anyone knowing.

Owl asks "Who?"

The villains says "Us." Then asks. "Would you knock it off?"

Abbey says "Did you know Owls always says who, because that's what they say. They're not asking who at all."

Birdbrain says "Now you tell me I thought he couldn't hear right."

Abbey says "They are not asking anything. They just say who which is the only word they say.

The rope broke by the knife Abbey Jones escapes.

Birdbrain relizes and says "Oh I get it now."

Abbey says "Now it is time for payback." Came at them and said. "High ya."

The villains screamed. Abbey Jones fights them, then tied them up until. Kitty and Dudley bust down the door.

Kitty says "Abbey Jones we are here to sa..." Seeing the villains already tied up, surprise, and said. "WOW." Then asked. "How did you ever..." Then realize and said. "Never mind. Come on Dudley let's get these villains to jail."

Abbey Notice Dudley isn't there with them and asks "Hey, where is Dudley?"

Dudley is at the steak vending machine.

Dudley says "I'm over here!" Then asked. "Does anybody have loose change?"

Dudley began banging on the vending machine. Close to the destruct button on it.

Abbey saw it and says "Dudley, don't touch that button." Too late he pushed the button on the vending machine while banging his hands on it and then she yelled. "RUN!"

Everybody started to run out of the building. As Abbey quickly got them all out with her powers. The vending machine start to tick. Then the vending machine explode Dudley screamed. Lucky everybody is out of the building so there all safe.

The End 


End file.
